Personal Space? What's that? (Fourteenth One-Shot)
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Just a few different times and different ways Stevie and Zander didn't share personal space. (Fourteenth One-Shot)


**Today's One-Shot, I didn't really have any inspiration to write today, almost didn't, but I can't do that so… here is another One-Shot.**

**No idea where I am going with this, just hope you like it :J**

**I got inspired by Inkie's One-Shot that she posted, and also by the fact that they share no personal space :]**

* * *

Zander walks into the band room and sets his backpack down, sitting down on the couch, he pulls out his binder and opens up to the language arts section; he had to finish his poetry project. Which included 25 poems for an A+, hard work but it was worth the good grade. He took out the sheet with the topics and bullets and traveled to a spare sheet of loose leaf paper. He starts to copy poems from Stevie, one of the friends he chose to copy down from.

When speak of the person herself, came into the band room. Her hair was a mess and her clothes didn't match. Not a usual thing for Stevie. Even if she wasn't girl, she was still a fashion guru in a way. Not that Zander would know what a fashion guru was… pfft. Stevie huffs and sits down on the couch, half her body on Zander's lap, the other half on the very edge of the couch before the arm of it.

"Uhm…" Zander drags off.

"Oh, sorry." Stevie sighs, but makes not means to move off of his lap. He rolls his eyes and gets back to working on his project. Stevie sighs again.

"What's wrong, dearest friend that likes to sit on me, what ever could be wrong?" Zander asks in a weird accent acting like someone fancy.

"My brother's kept me up all night." Stevie pouts.

"Aww, poor you." Zander says, laughing.

"This isn't a laughing matter, they kept me up with their loud music, and constant movie replays. They stayed up until 5 am. Just because they got off for winter break a week earlier than us, doesn't mean that they get to blast their music and have movie marathons in the room next to me." Stevie huffs, saying everything in one breath. Zander stares at her before shaking his head, grinning.

"That sucks." He says the smile still on his face.

"I know." Stevie says. Zander scoots over, so Stevie isn't on his lap anymore and she pouts more.

"Zander." Stevie whines. Zander rolls his eyes and pushes their bodies together, making her head go on his shoulder.

"Take a nap." Zander shrugs as he continues on his project.

"Okay, but if I'm bothering you, you tell me." Stevie instructs, laying her head on his lap, switching which side of him she's on. Zander rolls his eyes and mutters a response. Turns out that Stevie doesn't bother him, she only distracts him from his work by her beauty.

* * *

Stevie sits down at the lunch table and puts her book bag next to her. She waits for Zander to get here with his lunch before she starts to talk to everyone. Zander sits next to her, their shoulders and legs pressed up against one another. Everyone else seems to notice, but they act like nothing is happening, like it's the most natural thing on earth. Zander switches his chicken sandwich with Stevie's pizza as Stevie switches her Dorito's with his Cheetos. The moves seemed robotic, like they were so used to it that they just did it automatically, which they did.

"Why don't you guys just buy the lunches you like?" Kacey asks watching them switch.

"What do you mean?" Zander asks.

"You guys switch the foods on your lunch trays… why?" Kacey asks.

"I don't know… it's just like we automatically do it, it's natural." Stevie explains with a shrug. Kacey stares at them weirdly but shrugs it off. The thing is, it wasn't just natural. They may have never talked about it, but they liked the way they had to sit close to each other to switch lunches, the way their fingertips brushed when they switched chips of main courses, and the way they smiled at each other while doing it. Zander liked the way that Stevie would lean over him a bit to reach his tray if he put it farther than attended, and Stevie liked the way Zander would press closer to her while saying something or grabbing for food. They liked the way that they could just be sitting close together, not talking or anything, and yet they would still bond.

_(90-0984_4098

Out in public, whenever they went to a movie, the grocery store, the mall, or more, they would always get stares and people asking if they were a couple. Like the time that Stevie gave Zander her free smoothie and then she walked him out, Kacey confronted her later, asking if they were secretly dating. They weren't, and still aren't. But now, people are getting more obsessed with the fact that they are always near each other.

They will be casually walking down the street towards the ice cream parlor; their body's close together, Zander's arm sometimes around Stevie, or his hand on the small of her back. Anyone who has never seen them before will automatically think that they are dating, think that they are really in love. But they aren't, in fact, they think they are just best friends. Only if they knew the truth.

When they are in a store in the mall together and Zander holds a shirt up to Stevie, or when he waits outside the women's dressing room, people think that he is the best boyfriend. But when they explain that they are just best friends, nothing more, the people just shake their heads and smile, saying something about 'young love, even if they don't know it'.

When they are in the grocery store, Stevie will follow Zander around, asking for different things, people think she's the cute innocent girlfriend, while Zander is the bad boy or the popular kid. They are off. Way off. So, they tell the people that, though they just smile.

No one believes that they are just best friends, then again who would?

_09-089_slfj++++-0-0

"I'm tired of this." Zander huffs as he sits down on a park bench, next to Stevie, and dangerously close a young married couple comment about how 'that's how they started out' and some other shit.

"What?" Stevie asks, getting kind of worried.

"All the stares and compliments we get, we aren't a couple. Can't they see that?" Zander asks.

"Apparently not." Stevie says bluntly, "All they ever do is stare." Stevie says getting her anger up too.

"You know what? Maybe we should just date!" Zander exclaims, getting a few stares, including Stevie's. Stevie stares at him, mouth open wide.

"Huh?" She asks.

"You know, to prove that we don't fit perfectly or whatever shit they always talk about." Zander rolls his eyes.

"Oh, uhm. I guess we could?" Stevie asks, more like a question.

"Cool." Zander smiles, grabbing Stevie's hand.

After that, whenever someone commented on how cute of a couple they were, they said thanks. Because their 'just try it' relationship lasted until they both died. They never split up.

* * *

**Not my fav but whatevers. Lol.**

**Give me some ideas, review, and more please J**


End file.
